odysseyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow
Hollow (虚 (ホロウ), horō) are a race of creatures which are born from human souls who, for some reason, did not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo. Overview(IC) Hollows are a race of barbaric, murderous, fiends who seemingly are incapable of anything other than a lust for devouring souls or other hollows. There are different types of hollows, each tiered in a caste system according to the level of power and intelligence they hold. 'Weak Hollows' These are the average hollows that are found commonly scattered across Hueco Mundo, and occassionally Earth. They tend to be the weakest, aside from the notorious "Demi" Hollows, which are practically a sub-class of this already sub-classed hollow. These Hollows lack the intelligence to speak, and are incapable of much aside from animalistic instincts, such as eating, fighting, and sleeping. 'Strong Hollows' These hollows are not much more uncommon than those of the Weak variety, but are easilly much stronger and intelligent than those of the lower class. Strong Hollows tend to travel in small groups and are able to communicate through each other through a form of growling, roaring, and other signals. They are usually a match for the average Shinigami, but are easilly dispatched by Captains and Lieutenants. Like their weaker cousins, they too, lack the ability to speak. 'Menos Class (Menos Grande, Gillian, Etc)' This is perhaps the most complex class of Hollows. These beings are, in most cases, unable to speak, but rarely they are able to, in the cases of non-Gillian Menos. Intellect aside, these Hollows are the most dangerous to find, due to their sheer power and the numbers of which they travel in. Most Shinigami would easilly be defeated by a creature of this power, and Lieutenants would find it difficult to combat these Hollows, but for a Captain, once again, it isn't too much of a hassle to handle. 'Adjuucha' Fearsome, bloodthirsty, evil, and conniving can all describe the Adjuucha class of Hollows. They are capable of speaking, travel alone, and tend to kill most other hollows on sight. Highly intellectual, and extremely powerful, the Adjuucha class are listed as the largest threat to Shinigami and other races, and they can easilly defeat most Shinigami, and are easilly a match for Captains of the Gotei Thirteen. Very rarely are Adjuucha found, however, due to the amount of work it takes for a Hollow to evolve into one. 'Vasto-Lordes' The single-most dangerous and powerful of all Hollows in Hueco Mundo, and perhaps existance. The Vasto-Lordes are in a class of their own, so much more powerful than the Adjuucha that even a team of Captain-level Shinigami could be defeated with ease if they were not careful. It has been said that one could count the amount of Vasto-Lordes in Hueco Mundo with the fingers on a single hand. So rare are these kinds of hollows, that it is unusual to even hear stories of one. Becoming a Hollow(OOC) Becoming a hollow is quite simple, really. One must simply role-play until level 10, allow something or someone to kill them, and then head towards the right in the Dead-Spawn, where the sign saying "HUECO MUNDO" points towards. As soon as you cross the threshold of the Dead-Spawn, you will be in Hueco Mundo, and transformed into a weak-hollow. Leadership All Hollows, Arrancars, and other beings who live under the twilight of Hueco Mundo must submit to the King of Hueco Mundo(Called the Aizen Figure), and the ten espada as well as the two espada commanders. Under these figures guidance a hollow may achieve the race of Arrancar, which is a hollow that has removed most, or all, of its mask. Category:Races